¡Buen trabajo!
by Gaeko-san
Summary: Arthur fue descubierto por Alfred mientras se hacia "cosas malas" en el baño. ¿Algo peor le podia pasar?. -Oneshot- Continuación de "Trabajo". US/UK. Lemon


Bien aqui estoy de nuevo con la continuación del fic "Trabajo" Si como me lo pidieron hice una continuacion U/U y por Dios esto es vergonzoso, no por publicarlo (ya que al fin y al cabo iba a hacerlo) Si no por que casi me pescan con esta historia. ¡Fue horrible! pero no paso... eso es lo buen, creo

¡Bien sin mas que escribir! ¡Les dejo leer este fic! Por cierto es mi primer lemon.

Desearia dedicar este fic a ti, MyobiXHitachiin, pero no estoy muy segura si te va a gustar asi que te dare otro fic! (y si te gusta, igual te dare otro fic XD)**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y todos los personajes. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

Todo el cuerpo lo sentia acalorado; sus mejillas aún sonrojadas tanto por la verguenza, la excitación y ahora; la ira

No sabia que decir, no sabia que hacer y mas que nada no sabia ¡¿POR QUE MIERDA LE PASABA ESAS COSAS A ÉL?

Ya ni podia salvar las apariencias de caballero que tenia. No. Claro que no, no cuando estaba en esa situacion tan embarazosa. ¡Esto era identico a la escena de "_Hey, Class President!_"!. ¡NO!. ¡Incluso era PEOR! ¡Peor, por que él, Arthur Kirkland, le estaba regalando a Alfred Jones una vista bochornosamente erotica:

Sentado al borde del lavatorio, la camisa a medio abrir, su piel cubierta por el sudor, sus piernas abiertas sin pudor alguno y su miembro aun erguido por las fantasias que tenia con ese idiota americano! -si, esa era su tecnica para lograr la naturalidad de su actuacion-

¡Ni Kiku lo pesco asi!

- ¡¿ACASO NO TE ENSEÑARON A TOCAR LA PUERTA, _BLODDY GIT_!

¡Esa reaccion fue lenta! ¡Demasiado lenta! ¡Ahora Alfred pensaria que era un degenerado!

- Yo.. yo... - esto era vergonzoso ¡_GOD_! ¡¿por que de todos los individuos tenia que ser ÉL?, la persona que hace poco habia estado gimiendo su nombre mientras se tocaba con morbo!

No podia estar mas humillado

- ¡¿QUE ESPERAS PARA LARGARTE? - exclamo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza tratando -inultimente- de ocultar su miembro. No queria algun contacto visual con ese chico. ¿Y quien queria?.

¡Se queria morir!. ¡¿Por que nuevamente habia olvidado poner la perilla en esa puta puerta! ¡¿Es que a las entidades no les era suficiente con una sola vez? Y Kiku... si Kiku, ya sabria en el problema que se a metido con él, se supone que lo iba a encubrir ¿no?

- Arthur... - murmuro el americano mientras cerraba la puerta detras de si.

Arthur lo miro extrañado.

¿Acaso no le habia dicho que se fuera? ¿Que iba a hacer? ¿Humillarlo mas de lo que ya estaba? Iba a reclamar -tirarle un zapato si era necesario- para que se largara pero se tenso al instante al verse abrazado por Alfred y como algo chocaba contra su entrepierna, algo duro y caliente.

Esto debia ser un sueño...

Alfred estaba excitado.

- Te deseo... Arthur... - Oh por dios ¿De donde habia salido esa voz? Era tan delirante, tan inocente, tan atractiva y timida. "¡_Espera Arthur. Esto no esta bien!_"

Claro que no estaba bien. ¿Cierto?

- ¿Q-que mierda estas dicie... ahh! -Eso lo habia agarrado desprevenido. Esa lengua, que hace poco habia estado imaginando tocar su piel, lo estaba haciendo, estaba recorriendo su cuello mientras una mano se expandia en su espalda con timidez.- nngh...S-top Ah!... ¡Ahhh!

- No sabes... lo ex-quisita que es... tu voz... -susurró sentandolo del todo en el lavatorio.

Se estaba perdiendo en esa suculenta caricia. ¿En serio estaba pasando?. No podia ser verdad. Queria sentirlo, sentir cerca ese atletico cuerpo, saber que lo que estaba sucediendo no era producto de su imaginación. Con nervios se colgo en el cuello del menor dejando escapar timidos gemidos - A-alfred... ahh...

- ¿Pue-do... ?

Sus ojos esmeraldas chocaron con los zafiros de Alfred tras escuchar esas palabras en un suave susurro. "_¿Puedo?"_ se volvio a repetir en su mente. ¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo permiso para continuar?

Trago con suavidad aun sin apartar su vista y con lentitud junto sus labios con los del americano. Un beso suave, casto e inocente.

Su primer beso con Alfred.

Y con esa misma lentitud deshizo el roce de sus labios. Alfred tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas provocando que Arthur lo mirara con ternura y sin decir nada volvio a juntar sus labios. Esta vez con deseo, violencia y pasión. Una pasión que Alfred correspondio al instante.

Su cuerpo temblaba con cada caricia, esas manos en sus muslos, en sus caderas, esas mordidas y lamidas en su pecho, en sus tetillas; hacian que su piel quemara, que perdiera el control. Arrañaba con deseperación la espalda de Alfred quien tenia el torso desnudo. Se sentia en el paraiso y mas aún cuando Alfred habia comenzado a masturbarlo, en un delirante sube y baja.

Su respiración se hizo agitada, sentia sus mejillas arder, sus ojos soltaban pequeñas lagrimas de placer. Por dios, era mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado - A-al-fred... ¡ahh!... - Estaba cerca. Podia sentir los espasmos de su orgasmo cerca, era una sensación exquisita, tan unica...- ¡Alfred~! ...!

- Ar-thur... -murmuro ronco Alfred al sentir la esencia del ingles en sus manos y con ternura beso los labios de este.

Y el sonido del agua correr se hizo presente, Arthur vio la imagen extrañado.

- ¿Po-por que... abres el ca-ño? -pregunto aun con la voz jadeante y los ojos lagrimosos. Y el miedo lo gobernó, tal vez Alfred sintio repulsion por haber terminado en su mano y esa era la forma de humillarlo...

- Tranquilo... -murmuro el menor, despues de quitarse sus gafas- lo hago para que no nos escuchen... recuerda que estamos en el trabajo...

Si Alfred supiera que Kiku ya sabia lo que estaban haciendo...

Espera.

¿Que quizo decir con esas palabras? ¿¡Iban a hacerlo ahi! ¿Era broma cierto?. ¡¿cierto? Ahora si, eso no estaba nada bien.- Esper... ahhh! - ¡Rayos! ¡Esto era demasiado! ¡Estaba en alerta roja! pero aun asi su cuerpo deseaba algo mas y ese algo estaba rozando su entrepierna que para el colmo se iba endureciendo nuevamente.

Lo sabia. No habia marcha atras.

Alfred abrió mas las piernas del anglo dejando una a cada lado de su cuerpo, recostandolo superficialmente. Sabia lo que iba a hacer. Y sintio el primer dedo lubricado en su entrada- ahhh!... A-avisa.. mal-dicion... nnghh -escucho un suave lo siento mientras volvian a besar su cuello, su presión volvio a aumentar, esta vez dejo escapar fuertes gemidos por los movimientos dentro de su cavidad anal, sosteniendose con fuerza a los hombros del menor.

Arqueo su cuerpo cuando sintio el segundo dedo entrar. Esto era demasiado para él- Mi-mierda... ahh~...

- ¿Te gus-ta...? - ¿Que si le gustaba? Dios, no queria responder esa pregunta, ¿acaso no era obvio? Solto un gruñido como respuesta y comenzo a sentir extrañas corrientes electricas en su espalda baja por el tercer dedo, provocando que moviera involuntariamente su pelvis- Eres exquisito... Artie...

- S-shit.. Ca... calla-te... - murmuro entre jadeos. Vio como Alfred, con su otra mano, libraba su propia hombria de sus pantalones, Arthur no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver lo grande que era. Ahora no habia duda de que esto iba a llegar hasta el final.

Tiro su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir como se abrian esos dedos aún en su interior. Maldito americano.

- Arthur... apoya tu cabeza en el espejo... -murmuro mientras sacaba sus dedos de la estrecha entrada del ingles.

Arthur lo miro confundido pero solto un grito de sorpresa al sentir como tomaban sus caderas y lo volvian a arrastrar al borde del lavatorio. Trago duro al sentir la punta del grueso pene de Alfred en su entrada y como esos zafiros lo miraban con deseo y lujuria.

Su cabeza estaba apoyada en el espejo adjunto a la pared y sus codos; en la superficie del lavatorio- Arthur... -murmuro mientras abria con cuidado una de sus nalgas e iba introduciendose con lentitud. Arthur no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor y placer por la intrusión, pequeñas lagrimas salian de sus ojos, era extraño.- relajate... falta poco... -murmuro Alfred con ternura mientras acariciaba su mejilla y le daba pequeños besos en sus ojos fuertementes cerrados

Y un tierno beso se posó en sus labios al estar todo el miembro del menor en su interior.

Ambos respiraban sofocados. -Eres tan es-trecho... A-arthur

De nuevo esa suculenta voz- C-callate y co-mienza a mo-verte_... idiot_.. - Alfred sonrió.

- Tan lin-do como siempre... - Y el inicio de las embestidas comenzaron lentas al principio.

Arthur gemia de placer al sentir como ese miembro se abria paso, saliendo una y otra vez de su interior, podia escuchar los alaridos que soltaba Alfred mientra iba en aumento la velocidad de ese vaivén, sentia tambien como ese semen que salia de su entrada se escurria pegajoso por sus nalgas y piernas. Tan duro y fuerte, fuerte como lo estaba suplicando

- ¡Ah! ¡M-mas rapido! ¡D-urol! ¡A-asi! ahh... ¡Alfred! -No queria que se contuviera, queria sentirlo, sentir mas esas arremetidas.

- Oh_ God_! ¡Arthur! ¡Eres estu-pendo ahhh...!

Sus caderas chocaban en ese fuerte vaivén. No sabia en que momento pero Arthur estaba apoyado de lado con su pierna alzada en uno de los hombros de Alfred mientras este tocaba lo más profundo de su ser logrando rozar por fin su prostata. - ¡Ah~! ¡Alfred, mas d-duro! - el espejo se empañaba mas con cada suspiro que soltaba el ingles mientras una de sus manos se agarraba con fuerza al caño que aun dejaba salir el agua.

- Arthur! ¡mirame, Arthur...! - gemia ronco el ojiazul mientras aumentaba mas la velocidad. Arthur obedecio. Ambos orbes se miraron con deseo. Y Alfred bajando la pierna del anglo tomo rapidamente las caderas de este, acelerando aun más. - ¡Arthu! V-voy a...

- L-lo se... ¡Ahh! -dijo entre jadeos mientras se colgaba de la espalda del menor y cruzaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura; tratando de evitar que Alfred saliera de su interior. Y con una ultima embestida Alfred eyaculó dentro del ingles quien con un ultimo gemido se corrió al sentir todo ese liquido caliente llenandolo por completo.

- Te amo, Arthur... - Arthur lo miro sorprendido y con un sonrojo inocente en sus mejillas le sonrio.

- Y-yo tambien, Te amo... -susurro para besarlo tiernamente. Nunca hubiese imaginado que todo iba a acabar asi pero... no podia estar más feliz.

...

- ¡¿QUE COSA? - Si, Alfred estaba histerico, su rostro era un poema de horror, miedo y... mas horror. ¿Por que habia reaccionado asi?

- ¿Por que gritas?

- P-puedes re-repetir lo que dijiste, mi amor - Arthur lo miro extrañado. ¿Acaso dijo algo malo?

- Mmm pues que Kiku no nos va a decir nada por que... bueno el sabe lo que hago cuando tenemos descansos en el trabajo asi que no nos va a decir na...da ¿que estas haciendo? - pregunto algo choqueado al ver como Alfred buscaba algo dejabo del inodoro

- N-no quiero asustarte _sweetie_ pero ¡LE VENDISTE TU ALMA AL DIABLO! -exclamo encarandolo aun desde su posición- ¡Arthur!

- ¿Que?

- Asustate, horrorisate y ayudame a buscar microfonos o camaras en este lugar ¡AHORA!

Eso fue mas que suficiente para lograr que todo su rostro palideciera. ¡¿Que cosa habia dicho? ¡¿camaras?, ¿microfonos? Kiku no era capaz de hacer algo asi, el japones era alguien tranquilo, amable ¿cierto? Ademas para que queria algo asi- ¿P-por que lo dices? -No podia creerlo

- Mi amor.. -dijo con ternura y comprension- he trabajado en mis otro proyectos con él -y esa ternura se esfumo- y ¡tu no sabes de lo que es capaz para tener un buen material de este genero!

Ok, eso fue mas claro que el agua misma, definitivamente nunca mas aceptaria trabajar con ese japones nunca mas.

O eso creyo.

**TRES MESES DESPUES**

- wow Las ventas fueron fenomenales Kiku! -exclamo Elizabeta mientras observaba entusiasmadamente las estadisticas de venta- No ha pasado ni tres dias y el anime vendio bien!

- Me alegra...

- Kiku-san -llamo un chico de la producción- ya converse con Jones-san y Kirkland-san y ambos estan de acuerdo con el proximo proyecto yaoi -y con esas palabras se retiro de la estancia.

- Sabes - hablo la chica- a veces me siento la villana al estarlos chantajeando con algo que no tenemos...

- Eli-san si no lo hacemos ellos se negaran a trabajar con nosotros y prefiero que piensen que tengo audios y videos de ellos de ese dia a que ese magnifico talento se desperdicie en shonen o shoujo

- Tienes razón ¡Esas voces tienen que ser solo para el yaoi!

* * *

¿Les gusto? Espero que si.

Uwaaa! no saben cuantas correcciones hice a este fic. ¡Hasta tuve que pedirle el punto de vista de un amigo! ¡Un amigo! Fue vergonzoso! El me miro con cara de WTF? pero cuando le explique que era para un fic de yaoi el solto su suspirito de alivio (si le gusta el yaoi) y aqui esta! pero como él no escribe tal vez este mal.

Por cierto ¿por que es tan facil imaginarse una escena yaoi y no escribirlo? ¡Hasta en dibujo es sencillo! Casi me reviento la cabeza contra mi pared y hablo enserio. Mis respetos a quienes le salen fluidamente

Ah casi lo olvido! he mencionado un manga yaoi: _**Hey, Class President! **_ No se si lo habran visto y si no, echenle un ojo es buena (segun mi opinion) Bueno sin mas eso es todo~

Hasta otro fic! :D

Y dejen Reviews plisss~


End file.
